


Seer of Mind

by Serpentine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Elizabethan Sonnet, Gen, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentine/pseuds/Serpentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet, born out of my musings on how both the beta session Seers are, ironically, associated with conditions that impair sight; Terezi quite literally being blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seer of Mind

Seer of Mind

I strove, the light of Justice to discern,  
And wrongdoers I sought to apprehend;  
But Thief of Light to title turned out true,  
And I discovered that instead I sinned.  
The aftermath of her betrayal brought  
A greater darkness still: my eyes she turned  
Into the sun's annihilating light  
Until the sockets red as coals were burned.  
In blindness I discovered greater sense:  
Found taste and smell told more than eyes could do,  
And Justice I distinguished from pretence  
When Thief's deception dropped out of my view.  
When lying light destroyed my eyes, I found  
My Mind was always the true battleground.


End file.
